


A Reunion of Fire and Ice

by BuildGlines



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Epilogue, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, Inspired by Fanfiction, Nils is Techincally Family, Not Canon Compliant, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuildGlines/pseuds/BuildGlines
Summary: After the events of Dragonson, Eliwood is visited by a distant relative who shares the same blood as Ninian.





	A Reunion of Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dragonson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653807) by [SpareTimeEntertainment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpareTimeEntertainment/pseuds/SpareTimeEntertainment). 

> This work is based upon the events after Dragonson by SpareTimeEntertainment, and personally my favorite Fire Emblem fanfiction on this site at the time of posting this.  
So Eliwood is his FE6 self, and Nils looks probably 1-3 years older ever since FE7 because Dragon ages are weird like that.

Eliwood stood on a balcony overlooking the wonderful Gardens of Castle Pharae. It had been at least a day or two ever since his son, Roy was told about his heritage. Eliwood shook his head, Roy for more or less, had found out his lineage in an almost embarrassing way. It was also embarrassing to himself, as he had waited so long to tell him.

Fortunately, he had also been shown something else of grand magnificence; The Vestibule. This was a network of memories made and managed by Dragons and Dragonkin. There, he saw memories of his past life, with Ninian, while she was still alive and when she was on the fringe of death. But, in the past couple of days it occurred to him that if it was a network accessible by anybody who had the blood of Dragons in their veins, how many Dragons knew about him?

“I’m glad I finally found you, Ixehen.” A new voice brought Eliwood out of his reminiscing. Immediately he knew who had just spoken to him. Turning his gaze behind him, he was greeted with a boy, presumably in his late teens. He was just over half Eliwood’s size and wore a dark green vest over a white shirt. His scruffy hair was cyan colored and his eyes were a deep crimson, just like his Ninian.

“Or would you prefer me to call you Lord Eliwood?” the boy continued.

Eliwood had seen many people in all of his years, but he only knew one person like this. This could only be Ninian’s brother, Nils.

“Nils…” Eliwood said as he fully turned around to face him, “What are you doing here?”

Nils gave off a small chuckle, “Isn’t it obvious? I came to see you.”

“But didn’t you come to see…” Eliwood trailed off, not wanting to draw his ire.

Eliwood didn’t know what he was going to say to Nils about Ninian, if he ever saw him again. He believed Nils would be cross with him, for he had taken Ninian from him not once, but twice. Confessing to Nils about the demise of his sister would, as he figured, not be a good thing to greet him with.

“No, I know already.” Nils said before he turned his head downcast, “She’s been gone for years now, hasn’t she?”

“Nils…” Eliwood desperately tried to think of something to say. “I’m- I’m sorry about your sister. You have every right to be angry with me.” Eliwood said as he bent his head down.

“Huh? I didn’t come here to yell at you.” Nils responded, “I came here to thank you!”

To be blunt, Eliwood would of never expected this kind of response from Nils. Years ago, Ninian had told him that Nils didn’t approve of the relationship they were building together. Ninian excused this by saying he just wanted to keep her safe, but Eliwood feared it may of been more than that. Maybe it was because deep down, Nils knew that if she fell in love with him, he would be left alone.

“I…” Eliwood was at a loss of words. “I don’t understand… I took your sister away from you! I caused her long lifespan to be squandered!” Eliwood said, looking at his calloused, but withered hands. “I took her away from you when you needed her the most...”

“Lord Eliwood.” Nils rebuked, causing Eliwood’s gaze to snap up back to the boy's face. He didn’t see any traces of anger on his face, in fact he saw… respect?

Nils quietly put one of his hands in Eliwood’s right hand. His hands felt cold, but they felt tougher than he had remembered them.

“You must know something about the Vestibule, right?” Suddenly Eliwood understood.

“Yes.” he said, his eyes widening at Nils.

“That means you saw her.” Nils said, a smile growing on his face. “You saw the same memories I did. Every single memory she cherished, I experienced with her.” Nils bowed his head respectfully, slipping his other free hand into Eliwood's.

“When we separated all those years ago, I believed that you would give her a happy life. My more rational part thought I was a fool to think that someone with her heritage would ever experience the kind of happiness you humans have.” Tears started to well up in his eyes.

“I am so glad I was proven wrong.”

The two of them stood in respectful silence, holding each other’s hands as they remembered the woman that was half dragon but also half human. But to both of them, she was the most wonderful person they had ever known.

After a while, Nils removed his hands from Eliwood’s. Though his cheeks were stained with tears, Eliwood could see his smile, which reflected his true emotion.

“I’m really thankful she spent her life with you, Ix-” he stopped himself before he said the draconian word, laughing to himself as he did so. “I mean, Lord Eliwood.”

“You can call me Ixehen, if that is what you desire.” Eliwood said. Nils shook his head in response. “I’m more used to Lord Eliwood, so I think I’ll stick with that.”

A short moment passed between them in silence before Nils spoke up again. “Can I see her grave?” he asked. Eliwood’s face grew to a small smile. “Of course you can.”

“You’re her brother, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> If nobody is going to write about Nils and fill in his void of character interaction, I'll do it myself.
> 
> Nils for heroes when


End file.
